Anime Girl
|image1 = |caption1 = |season = Ha-Chan's Precure Fandom|gender = Female|birthday = June 29th|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Brown}} Anime_Girl is the main pen name that CureShiningSong uses on the internet. About Characters Star Twinkle Pretty Cure OCs Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Gamizu Heidi/Heideri/Cure Genesis Celest Luna/Cure Nova Hoshimiya Miku/Cure Aurora Miyume Aicho/Cure Eta Avatar✵State Pretty Cure Fukase Soma/Cure Air Art Gallery In the comments section, you are able to request things for me to draw or make pictures of. DBB02227-C5B2-497A-AF49-BF04F5D7FB7A.jpeg D7D35D91-2F45-40CB-B907-27A7B4FD7AC5.jpeg C1956C2F-F715-4DFE-A04D-E440E26BDC9D.jpeg D75CFDF0-7C2B-4BD9-A04F-64BFBE4174D5.jpeg 38B36994-AA56-416C-8776-F36C4DA78E7D.jpeg E9DF24C4-8DC9-4448-BFBC-BFB1B1CBA9CE.jpeg 55960DAD-FBD2-46AD-B255-83F96CDB663F.jpeg 5AE1F510-361C-453E-B39C-31CC5A7D7C87.jpeg 5F586482-EDBF-4D7F-9941-86139CAD5E23.jpeg E7460AA3-98E7-474C-9221-D1FCC13C2420.jpeg 1656E72F-3A7E-4212-8979-6DB8F2D97FCA.jpeg 9ABDA709-F365-4882-9894-D014C246B9BD.jpeg 5E4D0BD0-CCB6-45D5-A53F-504667CB61B8.jpeg 518D5529-E8A0-4C29-A542-E9D348D75FBF.jpeg 77EC715C-719C-410B-A68C-A9B7D612704F.jpeg C3F1081B-897A-4A97-902F-41EE1E0BD52D.jpeg 3219902A-9B20-4377-BAF3-59680BFDC65B.jpeg F81BDDB0-F920-40FC-832A-992CD7A264CA.jpeg E50B1727-D496-4A68-A11E-66A40B960D31.jpeg 5DB263DC-EF9C-4575-A9A7-3FE7C11FD938.jpeg Heidi and Genesis.jpeg Cure Genesis.jpeg Heidi Gamizu.jpeg Cetus Star Color Pen in the theme song.png Cetus Star Color Pen.png Opiuchus Star Color Pen in the theme song.png Opiuchus Star Color Pen.png 9E574A7A-6DA4-44D0-81C3-E839043EDC3A.jpeg Cure Acerte screenshot.jpeg 242EC5C2-0327-4E2B-BBD9-08F7B955A71A.jpeg F68036F3-9BFE-441F-A24E-0FBE3B41603F.jpeg B701EE21-0A14-4BC0-85F9-1E5694E92B2B.jpeg D2EAE085-A140-4D9A-984F-A6D5E32AC088.jpeg BC423517-B7EA-45C0-989A-21AAEB247715.jpeg DB08C42F-3A7F-4FA3-8CAD-8A68AA7BB6A9.jpeg BBD3790B-25F2-4D50-93D7-D2E9A33A8662.jpeg CF925BEB-254F-47FF-984E-6F5AFA65B0BD.jpeg 04F4A765-B819-409A-869C-81AE3450994C.jpeg 49B7225C-345C-4A52-881C-B3C7F6254FF6.jpeg A9E38385-A9D9-46F8-B27B-77EEDC3C35AC.jpeg 257D8D2D-4CA5-4C17-A233-E25CA873E734.jpeg E4AAFA2D-D935-4559-92D1-1BADE285A45C.jpeg 81835423-FF3C-4E44-9BC0-B24E9FEDE1D4.jpeg D63D8FA2-B0D7-495B-A67C-5B6DC11834B8.jpeg 8E3A5930-8622-49DF-8CE9-61EBA6237689.jpeg 080AEB89-B90A-4FFE-B8BA-AECB5194785C.jpeg Mikuscreenshot.png StarTwinkle.png Miku gets her Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant.jpg Mikutransformcloseup.jpg Mikutransformbrightgreen.jpg Mikutransforming.jpg Mikutransforminggreen.jpg Miku Cries for Fuwa.jpg Miku and Fuwa.png 1C926E49-36B2-4459-A8C6-12EEF9399A31.jpeg C2F40D07-203C-4FA4-8064-36543B683D60.jpeg D23054ED-58F2-4CCF-88FD-83A1DF632F2D.jpeg 3812E148-B8E7-4F28-9CE4-9195FC41EE6A.jpeg 3E6E6A3E-037A-4FBF-A250-87A646B43BD2.jpeg B13623E4-1276-4F0C-8116-AF08051A7D96.jpeg 65F2B10A-3F93-4863-8467-CF22DA22C7E4.jpeg 4F5F9EDC-E557-4A03-B81A-5BF6118D4D25.jpeg 301C6F9F-F745-4B19-8538-50E6DAD420A0.jpeg 46A534F0-3B09-4A17-ABEF-66F84F7287AF.jpeg 0C065CF7-8908-4577-B06F-4C5714104922.jpeg 3BF09369-006B-4015-8A63-63B1EB4E6DC0.jpeg Serenity reaches out for the items.png CB100DFD-6A86-4769-802F-EF89B2B46C35.jpeg A613FDD4-47A3-41C2-ADBB-EFAF776DFE49.jpeg 4662DB26-F969-41EB-A38E-DD3B2B1103A1.jpeg 089943C2-279E-44BA-9183-5795A47AED6F.jpeg AB176797-B0B5-43B5-8608-1B777452F5EE.jpeg 453F4224-A625-49B7-BE70-72497E4F1F37.jpeg 327E6FD3-EC49-44A5-8A82-C8C4AB91618B.jpeg F7595442-A0DD-4F28-BEF2-4ABE35DB01F6.jpeg 4FBFCFB8-797F-4230-A645-A4887199DEAF.jpeg 251A8A12-3EAF-4CDE-8243-A7F21A49E9C9.jpeg 8A3D74DD-AE24-4DAE-AE6C-37663CE31676.jpeg 0111520A-A499-4DA7-9FEF-C2BB83AF83D0.jpeg Shion at Madoka's dojo.png B237897A-E3C6-4ACB-8CAE-D92BFC26BF18.jpeg DE9BC0D7-387D-415E-9003-17E8CE35D9FA.jpeg 413112B4-FE6B-4E35-BEF7-D828330FBCFC.jpeg Shion is called on with Madoka in the background.png Shion is called on in class.png Shion shoots for everyone.png 50170A22-B9A5-4E56-8C8C-62AE33ABBAB7.jpeg 634BF97B-8E38-4CEF-935B-972287E4C808.jpeg HikaruStar base.png Hikaru Color Charge Background sparkles.png Hikaru Color Charge Background.png LalaOP base.png Lala Color Charge Background sparkles.png Lala Color Charge Background.png Milkytransform base.png 86BA84BD-5C03-413D-9577-485785F3FF76.jpeg LalaMilky base.png Elena Color Charge Background sparkles.png Elena Color Charge Background.png Madoka Color Charge Background sparkles.png Madoka Color Charge Background.png 6B1FDDC1-338A-4F80-90B1-5476A6800A5E.jpeg Shion threatening the cures.png EDFE7329-6B09-44D8-A260-921279A84094.jpeg D4AC2C47-A4D9-4ADD-AE57-6BB576F83219.jpeg Star Color Pen in pouch base no body.png Star Color Pen in pouch base.png Star Color Pen pouch base no body.png Star Color Pen pouch base.png Star Color Pen base no thumb.png Star Color Pen base.png Star Constellation Pendant as a Brooch.png Star Color Pen render.png 536B9453-CC31-430D-8151-2A0A49464120.jpeg STPC Fanmade Color Charge Cure Astro's pen flies into her pouch.png Niji running with Fuwa.png 951398B2-EA59-4FDC-9922-D5A69D1A80F9.jpeg D88C87C1-D3BA-49EC-99EB-9D7E38FACED2.jpeg 944482D1-07EC-4927-951C-5C3E16D1C502.jpeg F3583B2A-50B3-4363-8A92-29575D1A9E3F.jpeg 0806CBE6-0E31-4086-B9F0-8A73FFF5A97E.jpeg Cure Shadow transformation backdrop.png 49FB493A-70F0-4DEB-A610-756CA4706E2F.jpeg Mirai visits Serenity's house.png Kaguyamanorrender.png Kaguyamanor doorsclosedrender.png Forestrender.png rocketrender.png Untitledrender.png Go! Super Sonic Pretty Cure logo.png studentcouncilroomrender.png rocksrender.png Cure Astro in the OP.png Cure Astro in the OP no lines.png Cure Astro in the OP render.png OP backdrop.png CureDarkStaridea.png 7465C98C-2722-4F07-A655-A937F15D1F47.jpeg Lala meets Ha.png Background.png Madokabase.png C03F1B28-8F8D-45D4-A390-730180ABF528.jpeg 4F115502-DB7E-4FF7-B56C-A56805B26353.jpeg 175CA5A0-C317-4F1B-BEED-FCCBEDF15A0A.jpeg The North Star Compass.png STPCOC04 Serenity and Vega eating Star Donuts.png Cure Celestial happy.png 50A9D8EF-F42A-46A0-9A8D-312876EF4AB1.jpeg STPCOC08 Serenity giving a thumbs up.jpeg STPCOC08 Serenity saying that she's fine with her current role.jpeg E966EA18-BD19-4FA5-825A-E2704E9CA429.jpeg CC4BB470-1753-4938-9F58-C1FF82DC03F4.jpeg 8D8D638D-8912-4E04-BE58-5931D67BA81C.jpeg STPCOC03 Serenity hearing Kitsudeme read her diary.png STPCOC12 Serenity falls in the snow.jpeg STPCOC12 Serenity shocked by Kitsudeme's words.jpeg STPCOC12 Kitsudeme helps Serenity up.jpeg Fuyukocard.png Fuyukoprofile.png STPCOC13 Serenity's pendant turns to Ophiuchus.jpeg STPCOC14 Astro and Heideri talking.jpeg STPCOC16 Miku shocked.jpeg STPCOC15 Cure Genesis transformed.jpeg STPCOC09 Cure Astro holding the Star Tablet.jpeg 08E48913-C004-4B6B-83AB-9615BE65EAF0.jpeg 9E7791EA-54FC-403D-BB23-BBD719DFB408.jpeg AnnaLoveLink.jpeg Soma profiles.png Soma.png Soma face.png Soma pro.png Soma happy.png Soma blush.png Category:Stub Category:Users Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Pen Names Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:Images